


To Flee

by Bearfootscar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfootscar/pseuds/Bearfootscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Ficlet</p>
<p>After their first night together, Fenris tries to sort out his feelings for Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Flee

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I ever wrote. After my PT romancing Fenris, I wanted to get into his head and fill in the cut sequences featured in game. Feedback welcome.

Blankets tossed aside, her fingers trace the markings along my arms, up my shoulders, twirl upon my neck, and finally find their end on my chin where they linger, hover tentatively. I feel her fingertips and know they trace my markings though my face is still buried in her tangle of wispy hair below her ear where I am inhaling her scent, sniffing out her intentions like a wolf. Her magic gathers at her fingers whenever they came near my marks, palpable energy arcing between our skin, and I can't help but wonder if this lyrium drew my mage to me moth to flame. Her magic meets my marks making my whole body tremble, ecstasy and fear combined. Maybe there is more to her...our...attraction than I could have seen before and suddenly my muscles tense . Her hand cups my face as I start to rise, distance to think, to sort this out, pulling me from her bed. But her eyes meet mine and the thoughts of fleeing melt into the warm air fueled by the crackling fire. Those eyes do not hold me in possession as I'd grown so accustomed in Tevinter, but instead, call to be possessed by me. Pulling her up to meet me, my marked arms encircle her, squeezing perhaps a tad too tightly, but she exhales near my ear, and I yield to our magic.


End file.
